Heart Shaped Bed
by Rant Girl
Summary: hopefully a humorous tale that has the boys on edge, oh what's in a dream? -hmm I know its been quite the while but I'm thinking of a possible continuation...


Sam wore an incredulous look upon his face, closing his eyes and shaking his head, as if to force his way back to a reality that made sense. Incredible. He pushed his hands back through his hair, smacking them down against his thighs. Unbelievable. Opening his eyes he glanced over at his brother, they just about had their brains blown out and his crotch was still the only thing he could think about…well after of course his gut. The guy was insatiable. He shook his head, "Dean," he said in exasperation, "Can we just…let's just get to the motel. Alright? Dude, I'm exhausted."

Their eyes met, Dean giving him a look that he had given him so many times before, rolling his eyes and then shaking his head as he let Sam have his way, his eyes drifting back to the road, Sam staring out his window, sinking down into the seat a little more, ever since Dean got back they'd been on the go non-stop, and it was definitely starting to take it's toll, and even though his older brother would never say anything Sam knew something was up, knew he couldn't sleep, knew he hated to, but he also knew how much he needed to get some actual rest. He sighed inwardly, biting his lower lip.

Confusion crossing his features as they started pulling up at some hotel, "Uh Dean…"

"My treat Sammy."

Sam just shook his head, getting out of the Impala, _more indulgence_, closing the door carefully, he headed toward the entrance as Dean locked his most prized possession, knowing there was no point in arguing with him, not that that often stopped him, but he was too tired to care…

_"I'm sorry, all we have left is the honeymoon suite…"_

"We'll take it," he said almost immediately, his need to sleep clearly taking over his higher functions, earning a look from the woman behind the desk, her brow arched, the look on Dean's face? Priceless. Sam licked his lips, unable to stop the grin from gracing his features.

"I'm not…we're not…not gay…"

She smiled a wickedly infuriating smile, or at least as far as Dean was concerned, as it was clear she didn't believe him, Sam's grin only widening as he took the key from her, tapping Dean on the shoulder, "Come on honey," bursting into a fit of laughter as they got out of earshot, rubbing at his shoulder after Dean tried to punch right through it, "Dude you should have seen the look on your face," it was something he wouldn't soon forget. Clearing his throat he opened the door of their room, flicking on the light as he entered, a second bout of laughter arising from his chest as he spotted the heart shaped bed that took up most of the room.

* * *

_Sam sat bolt upright with a gasp, sweat beading down his torso, his forehead moist, breathing heavily, his eyes flicking around the room, the lights still off, Dean stirring at his side, asking him if he was alright, "Ah," he groaned through gritted teeth his hand going to his head as white hot pain seared across his skull before vanishing completely. Squeezing his eyes shut before shaking his head, Dean asking him another question, he blinked, things sort of fuzzy for a moment, his eyes flitting from to side to side, before he shrugged his shoulders._

_"I don't remember."_

_"Huh," he scratched the nape of his neck, placing his hand against his brother's, squeezing gently, their eyes meeting, Sam cocking his head to the side ever so slightly, barely perceivable in the dim, moonlit room, but Dean saw it, understood the meaning behind it, the longing conveyed there, Sam could feel it, both leaning in just a little closer, his voice raspy as he whispered, "Dean," their lips touching as Sam took Dean's wrists, pinning him down beneath him, a breath catching at the back of his throat as his hardness pressed down into Dean's, that friction…_

* * *

Sam sat bolt upright gasping for air before a deep guttural scream tore from his throat, the sound amplified somehow before he realised Dean was screaming to, the two briefly catching a glimpse of the other out of the corner of their eyes, before shoving the other out of the way, both scrambling to get out of the bed, Dean hitting the floor with a thud, as Sam's back came into contact with the wall on the opposite side of the bed. Dean's hands flat against the floor, his eyes narrowing as he looked over at his brother, sure that this was somehow his fault, his whole body convulsing in disgust as it replayed in his head, "Son of a--"


End file.
